


After Work Hours

by palpietine



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: And PC ain't blind, Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Cat, Anthropomorphic Cat/Human, Autistic Judah Mannowdog, Autistic-Coded Character, Bonding, Bonding over having shitty parents, Coworkers to friends to enemies to allies to friends to lovers, Dry Humping, F/M, Judah looks good with that biking suit on, Neck Kissing, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Female Character, POV Princess Carolyn, POV Third Person, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, single mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palpietine/pseuds/palpietine
Summary: After a long day at the office, Princess Carolyn and Judah, her chief-of-staff have a nice chat in her office. This wasn't how she expected that day to end, but she is the last person to complain about it.
Relationships: Princess Carolyn/Judah Mannowdog
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	After Work Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that my first ever completed and published piece of fanfiction would be human/anthropomorfic cat smut. I'm definitely going to hell for this one, but I like it, so enjoy!

“Gloria, honey! I hope I’m not interrupting your creative process!How are you?… Great! I have some great news! I read your script!” Princess Carolyn talked enthusiastically on her phone, while sitting on her chair at her office. “If I loved it? Gloria, if I could create a religion out of your script, trust me, I would. And I’m certain someone will actually do so once the movie comes out. But there are some issues we have to fix.”

O f course, whoever this Gloria was began talking rather fast once again, in worry or frustration or both. While Princess Carolyn was listening to her  client’s rant , Judah walked in  her office.

“Hello, Princess Carolyn.” Judah spoke in the same deadpan tone his voice always had. “I see you are engaging in a professional phone conversation. I apologize for interrupting. I will return in a while.”

“No, Judah, stay! It won’t take long. Just sit on the couch for a moment.” Princess Carolyn told him, while covering her phone’s microphone for a moment. There was no reason for him to leave, when she was just calling a script writer to change some stuff in the script. She’d done thousands of them in her many years in Hollywoo; the script writer would argue, complain, go on and on about the integrity of their art, but, ultimately, would accept Princess Carolyn's demands. This phone call was just to inform the script writer of the changes; the convincing could wait for tomorrow. But there was also the fact that she didn’t want Judah to leave her office simply because she liked having him around.

As in, she  _really_ like having him around.

As in, she really liked  _him_ ,  _romantically_ .

She definitely wasn’t planning on falling in love with Judah, but these things never get planned, do they? Princess Carolyn had never thought of Judah as nothing but a great employee (and a not-so-great traitor for a while), before hiring him again a couple of months ago. When he came back, nothing seemed to have changed; he was still his typical self, being professional and effective to a ridiculous degree and helping her run the company.

But  it all changed when, a couple of weeks ago, she asked him to come to her house to bring her some  paperwork she’d forgotten in her office and needed to check .  When  Judah got to her house,  Princess Carolyn asked him to sit in the living room while she put the documents away  in her bedroom , because she was afraid that, if he stood at her doorway  and left the door open , Ruthie would decide to wonder  out of the  apartment. Apparently,  when babies start walking they turn into Tom  J aw s yer,  she had come to find out . When  Princess Carolyn returned to her living room, she was surprised to see Judah holding Ruthie’s giraffe doll and swaying it around in front of her daughter, who was sitting on the floor and giggling like her life depended on it.  Later, he let Ruthie hug his leg, without complaining about the little hedgehog’s spines piercing him. He was nice  to her daughter, even though he didn’t have to.  He even gave Ruthie a tiny smile before leaving the apartment!

She saw him in a different light that Wednesday. He suddenly became much more than just her extremely efficient chief-of-staff; he was a gentle and caring man, who did surprisingly well with children, despite having a hard time showing it. She caught herself staring him and smiling at how sweet this person was capable of, but she shrugged it off as her just being happy that her daughter liked him. Then, Princess Carolyn caught herself staring at Judah and smiling at other things: his blue-green eyes, his nicely put hair, his lips, his muscled body every time he had to ride his bike and put that really tight suit on…

She eventually did accept the truth; she had romantic feelings for Judah. But there was nothing she could do about it other than hide her attraction until all the emotions went away. After all, what was she supposed to do? Ask him out? What were the chances of him being interested in her? And even if he was, he’d never allow himself to form such an intimate relationship with a person he worked with, let alone his boss. It was an uncomfortable situation, for sure, but she didn’t have time to deal with it at the moment.

For now, s he had a conversation on the phone to handle.

“Don’t worry Gloria! It’s not much! It won’t affect the plot of your incredible movie in any capacity, that I can assure you.” Princess Carolyn said, after Gloria finished panicking about the possible changes. “What changes? Well, my team here did some research and we discovered that there’s a huge demand for donkey representation in the media, so I want your protagonist to be a female donkey.” Princess Carolyn stood up and walked around the room, like all businessmen and businesswomen do according to television. “Also, there’s this Cuban actress who’s interested in making her international debut with this film and, coincidentally, is a donkey. She’s apparently very popular in Southern America, so it would be more appropriate and sell more tickets there if your character was also of Hispanic heritage… What do you mean that her starting her journey as a country dancer at her small hometown is important for her? Can’t you change it to a samba dancer? It can’t be that hard!”

“Princess Carolyn, I can assure you, I am fine with waiting outside for the call to be over...”

“Judah, just give me one more sec.” Princess Carolyn interrupted Judah and returned to her phone call. “Also, you have to change the name of the club the protagonist will be dancing for. Apparently, another studio is making a movie about a dancer who worked at a club called ‘Midas’ that actually existed in real life, so obviously _they_ get to keep it as a name, not us.” The manager sat down on her couch, next to Judah. “Come on, Gloria! ‘Midas’ can’t be the only name originating from ancient mythology that ends with ‘as’! I know that it’s necessary for a rhyme, but I’m sure we can sort this out. What about... uh...”

“Atlas also happens to be a name originating from ancient mythology that ends with ‘as’.” Judah spoke up.

“Atlas! That’s a great name!” Princess Carolyn told her client excitedly and mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ to Judah. “Wasn’t he the guy who carried the sky on his shoulders? You can link it to the protagonist carrying the club’s success on her shoulders or whatever. You can figure it out. You’re the creative genius here, after all, not me! … Trust me, Gloria, I know what I’m doing. I know all this corporate mix-ups look terrifying, but I’m here so you don’t have to deal with it. You just have to make these teeny, tiny changes and everything will be fine! Doesn’t the movie sound more interesting that way? I can already picture the posters and the trailers! An ass from Caracas who danced at Atlas is dead-ass more bad-ass than a lass from Kansas who danced at Midas. It’ll make us cash and get you to the stars’! Gotta go now, goodnight!” She quickly closed her phone and sighed in relief.

“Well, it actually took about 51 seconds to finish the call, give or take, but it could have been worse.” Judah commented.

“Oh, Judah, I love your attention to detail” _-_ _and how you always know which coffee to_ _get me_ _and how you always know when to brighten up my mood after an annoying client has kept me busy for 2 hours and how nice you are in ways that make me_ _like you more and more_ _every day -_ “but you know how clients can be, especially script writers, They always whine and whine about how things don’t get done how they want to and then I have to convince them they don’t want to actually get it done the way they want to. It’s exhausting, but it’s all part of the job.”

Princess Carolyn looked on her phone screen. 18:20. The sun had set quite a while ago (that’s winter for you), but it was still LA and it was still warm. It was evenings like this that she missed the snow that always decorated the streets of her hometown during the winter months; it was one of the few things she missed from her sad hometown. Princess Carolyn really had to make some time to take Ruthie to some place with snow for the holidays, but she doubted she’d actually manage to get through with this plan. After all, it was December and it was the month all the movies going for an Academy Award or a Golden Globe or any other movie award that nobody really cared about came out, and she would be very busy. And on January she would be busy with the movie she was just talking to the phone about and a bunch of other projects that were meant to come out later that year, so January was also off the table. Maybe she could fit in a weekend escape on February for her and Ruthie, but it was still a risk. And she would have to make a bunch of arrangements, like a hotel reservation and renting a car that can drive in the snow. Not to mention she would have to buy her daughter winter clothes! And that would have to be done a couple of weeks before leaving because she was growing up so fast now and if she bought Ruthie clothes now there’s a chance they wouldn’t fit her in two months and...

“You are correct, as you often are.” Judah broke her train of thought and brought her back to reality. “While you were busy, I contacted the directors for the new season of ‘Birthday Dad’. The shootings are scheduled to start five weeks after the first season’s finale is released.”

“Really? Thank God!” Princess Carolyn sighed in relaxation. “I was really worried about dealing with that. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Thank you. I appreciate the compliment. I... really do.” Judah replied. The manager took notice of his little pause. It didn’t last more than a second, but it was definitely quite uncharacteristic of him. But it probably meant nothing, so she shrugged it off. “Also, Mr. Wingman called approximately 15 minutes ago to cancel his meeting.”

“Really?” Princess Carolyn raised her eyebrows in surprise. “So, today’s job is... done?”

“Yes, it is.” Judah answered. “Your evening is free. You can go back to your apartment.”

“But it’s so early!” She stated. “What am I gonna do at my house? I usually come home so late I never have time to do anything other than go to sleep.”

“Well, you could spend time with Ruthie.” Judah suggested.

“I’d love to, but I can’t.” She said with a sad look on her eyes. “I checked the camera in her room and she fell asleep about twenty minutes ago. And she’s been so quiet lately, I just don’t want to wake her up, you know?”

“Understandable. Babies are capable of producing a variety of loud noises. You should enjoy the rare moments your daughter is not indulging in such activities.” Judah stopped to think for a moment. “Maybe you can just go back to your apartment and relax. It has been a tiring week, after all.”

“No, I can’t do that either.” Princess Carolyn said. “Todd has called his girlfriend over at home to watch a movie and...”

“And you are afraid you will walk in on them having sex?”

The boldness of Judah’s guess took Princess Carolyn by surprise, as evidenced by her raised eyebrows. No matter how straight forward a person can be, it’s always weird to imagine them being so straight forward about sex. It’s just not something people casually talk about.

“What? No! Trust me, that’s not the thing I’m worried about. He just wanted to have some time alone with her before it’s 8 pm, because she has to work late.” She shook her head and laughed a bit. “The most shocking thing these two would do is cuddle. If I came back, I’d probably just find them holding hands and calling each other silly pet names and sharing food and wacky ideas about the craziest of things and being adorable together...” she stopped talking for a moment and sighed. “… and I’ll just be sitting a few seats away, watching them and getting annoyed by how sweet they are...” _-wishing you were sitting next to me and holding me in your arms, which I know for sure are very strong because you’re ridiculously fit, but I can’t tell you that now, can I?_

“I perceive from the tone of your voice that you are not pleased with this idea. Why is that, Princess Carolyn?”

“It’s... complicated.” she responded. It was all she could say without revealing too much about her actual thoughts and emotions. “But I probably shouldn’t bother you with that. I’m sure you have far more serious problems than me being jealous of two people being in love.”

“Even if I did, this doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be here for you.” Judah told his boss. “I like to consider myself your friend, not just your employee. After everything we have both been through, it’s hard to maintain a relationship on a strictly professional level, that I understand.”

Princess Carolyn was surprised. She never expected him of all people to state that. Most people in her life were always too busy with their own lives to care about her problems. And here is Judah, a man who, on the surface, seems to only care about his job, offering to listen to her. He really did have a sweet side to him that he always hided. She was glad he cared about her as a friend, even if she would like for him to care about her in other ways.

“That’s really nice, Judah.” It was all she could say, with a tender smile on her face. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Not physically, at least.” Judah commented, before pausing for a moment. “So, do you have romantic feelings for Todd?”

“What? No!” Princess Carolyn exclaimed, shocked and disgusted.

“Then do you have romantic feelings for his girlfriend?”

“What? No!” she exclaimed again, shocked and disgusted, as previously. “They are way too young for me. Todd is turning 29 in a couple of months.”

“So, you don’t find younger men attractive?” Judah asked, nervousness underlining his voice really discreetly, as he looked down seeming... worried for some reason?

“ _I’m just imagining things.” she thought. “I’m way too tired to be analyzing his speech patterns.”_

“There’s a difference between a 7 year age gap and a 17 year age gap, Judah, whether I am the younger or the older one.” Princess Carolyn explained, which made Judah look up again, seeming relieved.

“Then why do you dislike Todd and Maude’s relationship?”

“I don’t dislike it! In fact, I think they’re a very cute couple. Don’t you agree?”

“Well, they share interests, ways of thinking, views on life, and a wild imagination. They also tend to be affectionate towards each other, so, yes, they are a very cute couple. I agree with that.” Judah answered. He looked down for a bit before looking back to his boss with a curious look. “So, if you don’t despise their relationship, and, in fact, adore it, why do you seem upset about seeing them together?”

“I don’t know. I guess it reminds me of how much I miss being in a relationship myself.” she settled on saying this. It wasn’t a complete lie; she just didn’t mention who she wanted to be in a relationship with. “I mean, I shouldn’t be complaining for not having a boyfriend. I have my career, my daughter and some pretty good friends. I should be content with what I already have, but I miss having someone I can wake up next to and just watch a movie with after a tiring day at work. I miss feeling cozy in someone’s arms... Gosh, I’m being ridiculous!”

“No, you are not.” Judah immediately replied, his tone as serious as ever, but just a bit less monotone. “You are Princess Carolyn, one of the most ambitious, confident and power-driven people I know. You would have never made it where you are if you settled with just what you already had. You are not being ridiculous; you are simply being yourself. It is one of the things I ad...mire about you.”

“Wow, really?” Princess Carolyn smiled tenderly at the man beside her, ignoring how he stumbled on his words for a moment. “Thanks Judah. You are…” _\- handsome, beautiful, loving, caring, gorgeous -_ “... very nice.”

“You are welcome. I am glad I can help you with anything you need.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Princess Carolyn told him and nodded. A moment of silence passed, before she stood up and walked towards her desk. “Well, I guess I can deal with the boyfriend thing another day. How about I make us a drink? Would you like a glass of whiskey?”

“We probably should not drink. Driving a car and riding a bicycle under the influence of alcohol are not good decisions..”

“I’ll call us an Uber. Don’t worry.” she returned with two glasses filled with whiskey and gave one of them to Judah. “Cheers!” She raised her glass cheerfully and clinked her glass with his before both of them took a small sip of whiskey.

There was silence, once again. She really wanted to just look at him all the time, but she couldn’t be that obvious about her feelings. It was a really hard task, simply because he was just so, _so_ handsome. Gosh, she sounded ridiculously desperate! Though, to be fair, her last boyfriend was Ralph, and she broke up with him almost two years ago. She hadn’t been touched by a man since then…

Not that she thought ab out being touched by Judah physically, at least not a lot. Sure, she found him really beautiful and that biking suit did wonders for him, but she wasn’t  _actively_ imagining doing... various things to him.  Princess Carolyn had managed to control herself  so that when she did let her thoughts drift to dirty images or her dreams got a little more heated than they should, she cut them to the bone. It was already bad enough that she was attracted to one of her employees; if she got off on thinking about all the ways he could touch her and kiss her she wouldn’t be able to look him in the eyes.

B ut right now she had to talk to him. She asked him to keep her company over a drink; it was the least she could do.

“So, what have you been up to lately?”

“Not much.” he responded.

“That can’t be true! I’m sure there’s something interesting going on with your life that you’d like to share with me.”

“I’m afraid I can’t give you a satisfying answer to your question.” Judah replied. “My life is not interesting outside of work.”

“Well, how am I supposed to know that? You never discuss your life outside of work!” Princess Carolyn half-whined, half-protested, before sipping a little bit of whiskey. “Really, why do you do that?”

“Do what exactly?”

“Not talk about your personal life. I mean, you don’t exist _just_ to work.” she clarified.

“I consider it inappropriate to discuss such topics during work hours.” he answered. “I believe they should be dedicated to work and only work. I despise office gossip for this very reason. All employees should be struggling to be as efficient as possible, instead of talking about how Carl is cheating on Darla with Cynthia.”

“Oh my gosh, he is?” Princess Carolyn interrupted him. “Oh fish! I had introduced Darla to Carl! I thought he was a nice guy!”

“He really isn’t. I caught Carl performing oral sex on Cynthia on the new printer. It’s the reason we had to replace it.” he explained. “But that’s not the point. That kind of chatting and any other activities that are not related to work should be kept for outside the office.”

“I agree with you.” she told him, slightly uncomfortable by what he revealed to her about her employees and the printer. “And I definitely will have to talk to Carl about the printer thing. God knows on how many pieces of equipment he and his side piece have gone at it.”

“I can arrange it for tomorrow.” Judah took out his phone and typed something on it. “Around 11 is okay?”

“It’s perfect.” she confirmed. “So, you were saying that these conversations should not take place during work hours.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, we’re not working right now. Our job for today is over.” she began saying. “So, that means these aren’t work hours. Everyone has left for the day and we are not working. We are having a casual conversation as friends, not as co-workers. It’s not like we’re chatting instead of working, so you can’t say it’s bad for out work. So, tell me, what do you do outside of work?”

“Well, that’s correct...” Judah thought for a moment. “If that’s the case then, yes, I will respond to your inquiries about my life outside of work. But I am afraid you will find my routine boring and monotone. Before work, I bike from six thirty am to seven thirty am. After work, I go home, have dinner at seven thirty pm and go to bed at eleven pm. On the weekends I read books.”

“What kind of books?” she asked on the outside.

“ _He didn’t mention any girlfriend of sorts.”_ she noted on the inside. Of course, this didn’t mean she had any chances, because she was still his boss and he was still too dedicated to his job to date her. And he could very well just not be straight; it was 2019, why did she just assume he was straight? Wait, seriously, he really could be gay or asexual like Todd or that other thing Todd had told her… aromatic was the name? Yeah, whatever it was, Judah could be that too...

“Well, last Sunday I read a book my mother had bought me about the benefits of faux ivory, written by Ellis Fanny Trunk.” Judah responded and brought her mind back to the real world. “It was a satisfying and eye-opening read, if I say so myself.”

“Your mother sounds like she gets you.” Princess Carolyn smiled. “Do you have siblings?”

“Only half-siblings.” Judah answered. “My father divorced my mother when I was four years old. He got married and started a new family two years later. I have never met my step-mother or my siblings, and I am not interested in doing so.”

“Really? I can’t imagine growing up without siblings. I have eleven of them.” Princess Carolyn shook her head. “Why did your parents divorce?”

“Because of me.” she froze for a moment. “Or, more accurately, my disability. My father blamed my mother for it, even though she will deny it if you ask her about it. I do not see how he logically reached that conclusion, but I do not care. He was never there for me. My mother raised me on her own and, dare I say, did an excellent job at it.”

“Wow, Judah, I… I had no idea. I’m sorry to hear that.” Princess Carolyn gave him a sympathetic smile. Curiosity really killed the cat, or at least made her feel uncomfortable. She looked at his shoulder, so close to her own, and she shyly placed her paw on it for a moment. “Having a shitty parent is something I can relate to. My mom depended on me for everything. I did her job for her because she was always too drunk to do anything other than sit on the couch. And my dad was absent as well. At least your mom is a good parent.”

“Indeed. Though she can be overbearing.” Judah responded. “May I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“When I asked you why you did not want to return to your apartment early, you said you are not worried about walking in on your roommate having sexual intercourse. Why?”

“That’s… a pretty bold question.”

“Well, I just revealed to you that my father abandoned my mother because I was born autistic. I figured we are past not being discreet.” He explained. “Besides, it’s not work hours, just like you said previously. We just happen to be having this conversation in your office. It’s not interrupting any work-related tasks, therefore it’s not harming our productivity, therefore we can discuss various topics, even sensitive ones, as friends do.”

“You’re not wrong on that.” Princess Carolyn commented and took a sip of her drink. “Well, Todd is asexual, and so is his girlfriend. They don’t feel sexual attraction, therefore they aren’t interested in getting laid, so it’s not something I have to worry about. It also means I don’t have to worry about finding any fluids or anything weird like that on the couch he crushes on, which is a bonus because that kid is messy as hell!”

“I see.” Judah nodded and took a sip of his drink.

“Are you asexual?” Princess Carolyn finally asked.

“I am sorry?” he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“It’s fine if you are, obviously.” she cleared up. “But you don’t seem to have a love life, so I was wondering if that’s the case.”

“This is not the case, Princess Carolyn.” Judah explained. “The reason I do not appear to have a love life is because I simply cannot dedicate enough time to both work and a romantic relationship. But I am heterosexual.”

“So, you’ve been in a relationship?”

“Multiple actually.” Judah answered.

“Oh...” There was silence between them for multiple moments. “I’ve never been able to imagine you having a girlfriend. You’re always so professional and discreet and dedicated to this business….”

“I will... perceive this statement as a compliment.”

“… as you should.” Princess Carolyn took a sip of her drink. “What was your last girlfriend like?”

“Her name was Camilla.” Judah replied after drinking a bit. “She’s 29 years old, and a camel. She works at a cafeteria and is an aspiring artist, as is almost everyone in this city. She was approximately 5 feet and 9 inches tall and had golden fur. Also...”

“Well, I was actually wondering what was she like as a person?” Princess Carolyn interrupted him. She didn’t plan on asking him questions to figure out which kind of women he preferred, but life never goes the way we planned or didn’t plan, does it? “Was she sweet? Was she cynical? Was she a goof?”

“Well, for starters, I would like to make it clear that I did not ask her out on a date because I was attracted to her. Our mothers are friends and they thought it would be a fun idea if their children dated. I did it more for my mother than myself.” Judah explained. “She did not match any of my preferences when it comes to romantic partners; in short, she was _not_ my type. She had no plans or goals set for herself and just waited for the opportunity to become famous to be handed to her. She was also extremely unorganized; she was always late on our dates and her house was aesthetically unpleasing and messy, because she, and I quote, ‘wanted to have good Feng Shui’.”

“Are there still Americans who think Feng Shui is real, or not connected to a specific belief system far removed from our culture?”

“My thoughts exactly. But she did not want to listen to reason.” Judah answered. “We went on 6 dates, in the spam of 7 weeks. I tried my hardest to overlook all her faults, since my mother asked me to, but the sixth date was when I realized it was not worth it.”

“Really? What happened? Did she try to sell you essential oils?”

“No, that was on our fourth date.” Judah said. “It is quite simple. We went back to my house, had sex for the first and last time and I concluded that we are incompatible in literally every way, even sexually. Maybe if I could at least enjoy having sexual intercourse with her, I would be able to discover more of her as person and have a lasting relationship with her. But I was unable to even do that.”

“How were you incompatible anyway?”

“Are you sure you want to know all the details?” he wondered. “People tend to feel very uncomfortable regarding this matter, especially if that sort of conversation takes place between members of the opposite sex.”

Princess Carolyn looked down on her glass with perplexity. Was it really a good idea to learn about the sex life of the man she had feelings for? She wasn’t sure if she was being stupidly bold that particular evening or if the whiskey was leading her towards a string of bad decisions, but she did want to know more about him. Besides, there would be some tensity no matter what her answer was; if she said no, they’d have to figure out another topic and try to ignore how they almost talked about his past sexual experiences, but if she said yes, she would at least learn something, even though it’d be kinda awkward.

Thus, she nodded. “Please go on. What was it about screwing that girl that made you incapable of being with her on any capacity?”

“Well, to put it simply, our ideas of good sex differed dramatically.” Judah answered, deadpanning as always and not making the effort to hide behind unnecessary metaphors and dragging euphemisms. “She preferred soft-core love making, but when I mean soft-core, I mean so soft that I almost fell asleep during the act. It was a really awkward experience for me and honestly the whole time I was just waiting for it to end. It probably didn’t help that soft sex isn’t a part of my usual preferences.”

“Your usual preferences? Do you not enjoy soft sex?”

“It’s not that I _don’t_ enjoy soft sex, but it’s not what I seek out in a relationship.” Judah clarified. “I happen to prefer... intense sexual intercourse. Without revealing too many bits of information about this topic, I can assert that, in short, when I fuck, I fuck _hard_.”

“You… you do?” Princess Carolyn drank almost all of the whiskey that was left in her glass in one shot. She had to keep her mind occupied somehow, because this was _not_ the time _nor_ the place to think about how the man she had feelings for apparently enjoyed hard sex.

“Apparently, one of my former girlfriends did not want to break up with me simply because I was so dominant in bed. It also happened to be my most lasting relationship and I was planning on proposing to her.” He added. “I honestly still wonder to this day how terrible her past sexual experiences were to stick with me for 4 years.”

“I think you would be surprised how long a relationship can last for for the wrong reasons. Do you know for how long I dated BoJack? Seven years! I wasted seven years on my life on a man who could never satisfy any of my needs on any level, simply because I could take care of him like he was some kind of baby. Which he was in many ways actually!” She said, exasperated at herself. “What happened with that girl? Have you kept in touch?”

“No, I broke up with her the very next day and cut off all contact. It was better this way.” he replied. “This took place approximately 6 months ago. My mother was disappointed in my inability to ‘compromise’, but I cannot always satisfy my mother now, can I?”

“Truer words have never been spoken, figuratively speaking.” Princess Carolyn stated. “Has your mother tried to set you up with any other girl since then?”

“Well, she was planning to do so, but I told her that I was not interested because I was looking for a job...” he said and paused uncomfortably for a second. “… which was a lie, but it was either that or a never ending series of terrible dates.”

“Well, it could have been worse.”

“Indeed.” He took one last sip of his whiskey and set his glass on the table in front of him. “My experience in romantic relationships has led me to this conclusion: we all make mistakes in our love lives, but at least we can learn from our mistakes and pick someone more appropriate for us.”

“You’re right.” Princess Carolyn smiled sadly and set her nearly empty glass next to his. “But that’s the thing. You don’t choose who you fall in love with. You just do. And then you have to deal with it.”

“That’s, unfortunately, true.” Judah added. “You can fall in love with anyone, even if it would be inappropriate on many degrees to be with them…”

“Exactly!”

“Even if she is older than you…”

“Indeed!”

“Even if developing romantic feelings for her goes against your work ethic…”

“Well, falling in love with a co-worker can work. It didn’t really work for me, or Darla, but it can work!”

“Even if she’s a person you’ve known for a significant amount of time and she most probably sees you platonically at best…”

“Falling in love with a friend is the worst! So many conflicting emotions!”

“Even if you have betrayed her in the past, pushing her away from you…”

“You’re getting real specific here, but okay…”

“And the worst part is you know that, logically, it’s wrong. And you try to deny your feelings and ignore the way your heart beats rapidly every time you enter her office, but you also cannot stop thinking about how she is one of the kindest and most incredible women you have ever met, and you attempt to pretend you just really admire her…”

“Denying your feelings. That is definitely something I can relate to.”

“And then she fires you, because you tried to protect her from making a terrible decision. And she blames you for being selfish, but in reality you just didn’t want to risk losing her. And instead of getting mad at her you get sad and you try to pretend it’s just because she was the best boss you ever had…”

Princess Carolyn froze.

“… but when you try to work at some other places you end up quitting after a couple of months, because, even though your new bosses are extremely good at their job, they are not her and could never be her. So, after leaving your 4th job in 6 months, you finally admit to yourself that you are in love with her, but now it’s too late to do anything about it.”

Neither of them talked for a moment. Princess Carolyn couldn’t even let herself _think_ of what had just happened. She was shocked and she had a hard time even staring at Judah, He, on the other hand, kept looking at her, waiting for a response, anything, his mouth but a thin line. He was looking slightly distressed, but mostly in full control of his emotions. She had to say something already, but she couldn’t. The revelation jumped up and down inside her brain, not allowing itself to settle down for her to comprehend.

_He... likes me. Oh my gosh, he likes me... Oh my gosh, he likes me! He likes… me! Oh my…_

_Or... at least... he used to..._

“And what happens when that woman you’ve been in love with rehires you?” she dared to ask, after what felt like an eternity.

“Well, you try to do the same things you used to do, only this time you don’t hide your feelings from yourself. But there’s not much you can do other than wait for them to eventually fade away.”

“And does it work?”

“No, it doesn’t...”

“And...” she hesitated for a moment, her cheeks heating up and her heartbeat picking up a quick pace. “What if this woman wants you too, but doesn’t want to confess because, all this time, she thought you’d never be interested?”

“I…” Judah was speechless; she had never seen him out of words, his eyes wide open in surprise.

“Well?”

“I don’t know, Princess Carolyn.” Judah finally answered. “What would you do in my position?”

Princess Carolyn couldn’t respond verbally. So she kissed him instead.

It was sudden, but it was sweet and emotional and something she’s been wanting to do for such a long time and she didn’t care. Judah was shocked at first, but it took him only a second to ease in the kiss and place his hands behind her head to bring her closer. Soon, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, as she laid her paw on his right cheek. Princess Carolyn was in a daze; she didn’t realize when his tongue entered his mouth, or when she laid on her couch and he got on top of her, or when she started letting her paws wonder over his back, which was very muscled, just as she expected. She couldn’t stop holding him, kissing him, having him so close. But, unfortunately, she had to stop to breath. When their lips parted, Princess Carolyn’ eyes flattered as she breathed heavily. Judah was in a similar position on top of her. It took them a minute before any of them could speak.

“Princess Carolyn...” Judah spoke first, his usual tone underlined by a series of heavy breaths. He was still on top of her, and she was still laying on the couch, and nothing indicated that they were planning to change that position.

“Yes, Judah?”

“When are you supposed to return to your apartment?”

It was definitely a strange question, but she didn’t think much about it and just answered, her barely open eyes looking deep into his. “I have about an hour left. Why are you asking?”

“It’s simple, Princess Carolyn.” Judah came closer to her. “I wanted to know the time constraint I was working with for what I want to do.”

“And… what is it exactly that you want to do?” She asked, though she had some guesses in her mind.

“I want to have sex with you.” Judah answered boldly, without being ashamed of just stating his desire. “That is, of course, if you want this too. We could just continue kissing until it’s time for you to go home or talk or do whatever you like.”

“Yes, Judah.” she nodded.

“Yes what?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I want you to say it.” Judah placed his hands on each of her cheeks, so she could only look at him. His words were slower and more intense. His voice was still monotone and blunt and very, very Judah-like, but there was an undeniable hunger rolling off his tongue, as he came closer to her, so that his lips were barely an inch away from hers. She could feel his hot and heavy breath on her face as he spoke. “I want you to tell me exactly what it is that you want me to do to you.”

And, just like that, Princess Carolyn felt her breath get cut short, and herself getting wet, because his voice was so hot and so lustful and…

“I want you to fuck me Judah.” she confessed. “Hard, like you said you like. I want you to make me scream and… screw it!”

She grabbed his face and kissed him, passionately this time. It didn’t take long for her paws to remove his glasses from his face and his hands to slither behind her back and slowly open up her dress’ zipper. After that, he broke the kiss just for a moment to take off his jacket, as she threw her jacket on the floor and shrugged off her dress. His hands went to the hem of her dress, to remove it, as she untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Her high heels landed on the tiles with just a swift movement, her dress soon ending up next to them. Judah leaned close to her again to kiss her, as she took off his shirt, revealing his naked abdomen in all its glory. She barely had time to look at his thick biceps, or his chest covered with a layer of light brown hair, or his abs, as she let her paws travel up and down his torso, exploring his skin inch by inch. Of course, he did the same with her petite figure, since she was only in her underwear at that point. His hands slowly mapped out each curve and each muscle, taking their time to caress her body. His kisses, so wet and passionate, kept her begging for more of his lips, more of his touch, more of his everything.

At some point, between him biting her upper lip and her hands bringing his hips closer to hers, she noticed that his hands stopped being on her body. She broke the kiss and realized that he was trying to reach for his shoes to remove them.

“Do you need help with the shoes?” she asked him.

“No. Just give me 16 seconds to remove my shoes and socks.”

“Of course.” she took the opportunity to catch her breath, as he sat a little bit further away from her to take off his shoes. She rested on her elbows, and, as she let herself get mesmerized by that Greek statue of a body, an idea popped in her head.

“Can you untie your hair?”

“I’m sorry?” he asked, without taking his eyes off his feet.

“If you don’t want to, it’s fine, obviously, but I was just wondering, since you never let your hair down,if you would do so now, you know...”

“I feel distressed and uncomfortable when people touch my hair. I trust a very small amount of people to do so, and, even then, it’s for extremely short periods of time; it’s one of the reasons I’ve let it grow so long.” Judah answered, as he took off his last sock and turned to Princess Carolyn. “I can let it down to let you see them how they are like and touch them for a bit, if you’d like to.”

“Sure. Why not?” she told him and nodded.

He raised his hands to his bun and removed his hair tie, letting his long hair down. They reached just above his shoulders and framed his long face. Princess Carolyn stared at his brown locks in awe, because they were just so beautiful and he was so handsome with his hair down, and she didn’t expect it and she _loved_ it. She sat up and reached out a paw to touch some of his hair carefully. It was soft and smooth, and she could spend all night just lazily combing her fingers through his hair. However, she didn’t fail to notice the way Judah looked away from her and flinched as she held his hair through her fingers.

“Are you okay, Judah?” she asked, letting his hair loosen in her grip.

“I’m okay...” he said, sounding stiff.

“No, you are not.” she let go of his hair and crossed her arms. “I won’t be offended if you don’t let me touch your hair, you know.”

“I do know that.” Judah put his hair up in a ponytail. “But I don’t want you to think I don’t trust you enough to let you do as you please with my hair. I don’t want you to assume I don’t trust you… in general...”

“Judah, we’re half-naked on my couch. I think that’s enough evidence that I trust you.” Princess Carolyn interrupted him before kissing him. A brief second later, she looked at him, with dark eyes and a suggestive smirk. “Now, we were in the middle of doing something and I’d like to continue from where we left on.”

Judah nodded before leaning in, supposedly to kiss her on the lips. Only that, when he was just two inches away from her face, his lips suddenly landed on her neck, which got a gasp out of Princess Carolyn. Soon, she laid down on the couch again, as his mouth worked wonders on her neck and little moans and purrs came out of her mouth. As she held on to his shoulders, he kissed his way to the spot between her shoulder and her neck, before biting it hard. It was a moment of pure bliss for her and she thought about how well his mouth would do on other spots on her body; she was getting more turned on by the second. His lips went back to her neck, sucking on lower spots this time, as his hands were placed on her waist. Princess Carolyn was gasping for air, not even thinking about how much makeup she’d have to use tomorrow to hide any hookies he’d leave on her neck.

However, Princess Carolyn couldn’t help but notice that Judah was hoovering over her on his knees, his legs slightly open so that he could support himself on top of her better. And her legs just happened to be resting between his knees. She smirked, as she raised her right knee slowly, without Judah taking notice. Her knee reached its destination: his member, which was already pretty erect, as she could tell and she started rubbing her knee against him. This movement surprised him, as she could tell by his knees almost giving out and his moans vibrating through her skin on her neck. She could feel herself getting wetter as his mouth moved up and down her neck and her knee worked on his penis. He kept biting on her neck harder and harder, and nibbling and sucking and kissing, as he groaned louder and louder. Eventually, his lips made their way towards her mouth once again, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, while his hands moved to cover her cheeks, as he became shorter and shorter of breath. Of course, she continued knee humping him until, finally, he reached his climax; his knees gave up on supporting him and he collapsed on top of her, as he moaned in her mouth.

“That was...” he commented, once his lips parted from hers, breath heavy and dark eyes looking into hers. “… extremely satisfying.”

“I figured.” she responded.

Before she could say anything else, he went back to kissing her neck. Of course, she wasn’t one to complain and purred in approval. Soon, her paws grabbed on his shoulder blades, as his hands slowly got behind her back and reached her bra’s hook. Princess Carolyn raised up her torso just for a second so he could unhook the piece of clothing more easily. After that, his mouth made its way towards her collarbone, while his hands slithered to her shoulders and slowly removed her bra’s straps. With a swift movement, he took off her bra, without taking a break from kissing her in lower and lower spots, until he reached her breasts. Slowly, he covered her breasts with lazy kisses, never really reaching her already hard nipples, but always going so, _so_ close. His hands caressed her curves, as he nibbled on a spot right next to her right nipple. Then, suddenly, his left hand quickly placed itself on her left breast, and his mouth, finally, took in her right nipple. And, if that wasn’t enough to make Princess Carolyn gasp, his right hand slipped under her underwear.

One of his fingers started pressuring on her clit, as his mouth and hand kept giving her breasts attention, blue eyes meeting green and pupils dilated. However, his digit didn’t stay on the sensitive bundle of nerves for long; soon, it slipped further down, in her very wet and more than welcoming sex. Judah added a second figure, while his left hand grabbed the back of her head and he kissed Princess Carolyn very hard. As his fingers explored her nether regions with intense and steady movements, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue entered his mouth, as his fingers picked up pace. Princess Carolyn could feel something building up inside her, ready to break apart. Suddenly, as she started moaning in the kiss and she couldn’t imagine any way this could get any better, a third finger made its way inside her and made her bite on his lip just a little bit too hard; that would _definitely_ leave a bruise.

She was so, so close to her climax she couldn’t utter a word, as her lips left his to get as much oxygen as she could. She was getting closer to a plane of existence she hadn’t been in such a long time, a plane where everything was warm and liquid and thick and rough and all she could see was endless red; passionate, desperate, lustful red. His three fingers bent inside her, and Princess Carolyn suddenly found herself seeing stars and suns and entire galaxies. She could only hear her own heartbeat thumping against her ear drums and her gasps for air. Judah leaned down to her face and captured her lips in a lazy kiss, as he removed his fingers from inside her. He abandoned her mouth, as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on the three fingers he had used to get her to crumble underneath him. He made sure she watched, as he savored her juices, and all she could do was bite on her lower lip. As she continued coming down from her orgasm, he got up on his knees, removed his belt and took off his pants. All she could do is take in the sight of this really, _really_ hot man, almost naked, standing on his knees in front of her; it was a gorgeous sigh.

His hands reached her underpants, before grabbing them and pulling them off, leaving her fully naked underneath him. He wasted no time getting rid of his own underwear, revealing his erect member to her. However, he didn’t give her much time to admire just how gorgeous and _huge_ he was, as he quickly bent over her. His member closed in her entrance, as he steadied himself on his hands, that were each placed next to each side of her head. His lips leaned closer to hers, as he slowly entered her. When his lips finally found hers, he was fully inside her. Her tongue entered his mouth as her walls adjusted to him being inside her. Gosh, she should have really told him how she felt sooner, if she was missing out on _that_.

His lips left hers and he slowly pulled out of her, only to enter her again, this time with more force. He repeated this movement, each time more fiercely than the previous one, while also going faster and faster.

“Judah...” Princess Carolyn moaned.

Each of his intense thrusts filled her with pleasure. Each time he pulled out her need for him only increased. At some point, while she was lost in her lust, he grabbed her hips and brought them closer to him, so he could savor her better. He was also groaning, his sounds raspy and raw. There was something primitive in the way he fucked her, but also an underlying gentleness; he wanted to bring her to her climax, and do it in the roughest way. Of course, all Princess Carolyn could think about was the ever-increasing amount of stars she saw every time he pounded in her. Who could have though her so quiet chief-of-staff was capable of being such an animal on bed? Definitely not her, but she was more than glad it was the case.

Suddenly, Judah hit on a spot she was more than familiar with that made her moan more loudly than the previous times. This time, she didn’t see the stars; she saw nothing. She could only feel a storm waiting to break inside her, an ocean waiting to wash away all her thoughts, a volcano about to erupt and burn her up inside out. Of course, Judah took notice of that. He let go of her hips and grabbed her ankles, before hooking them over his shoulders and then hitting on that spot he had found again and again, somehow more intensely than he did before.

Princess Carolyn could hear the thunder closing in and her walls getting tighter around his shaft. She moaned his name, the name of God and curses her mother would scold her about. She grabbed on to the couch’s pillows with her nails, certain she would have to replace them tomorrow. But she didn’t care, not at all. All she cared about, in this moment, in this room, was Judah, and how he was getting her closer to paradise each time he entered her.

“I’m so close...” she said between gasps and heavy breaths. “… don’t stop...”

“I wasn’t... planning to...” he somehow managed to mutter between thrusts. “… I am… close to… oh fuck...”

A few intense moments later, that could have lasted anywhere between milliseconds to millenniums, Princess Carolyn’s mind collapsed. All she could see, hear and touch was bliss and pleasure; she could barely scream as waves of satisfaction filled her up. She slowly came back to reality and she felt Judah thrust inside her a couple more times before he came, letting his cum spill inside her. After a couple of seconds, he pulled out and allowed himself to collapse on top of her, letting his head rest underneath her chin.

All sweaty and exhausted, bodies so close they couldn’t tell where each started and the other ended, they gasped for air, together. Eventually, they somehow came down to reality and looked at each other, incapable of uttering a word. Without sitting up, he pushed the couch’s back pillows away, leaving an empty space next to Princess Carolyn. He rolled away from her body and laid next to her.

“That was...” he spoke up, looking at the ceiling. “… really good. That was really good.”

“Yeah, it was.” she added. “We should do this again.”

“Absolutely.” their eyes met, as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. “But, next time, we should go somewhere more private, like my apartment. Also, I’ll buy you dinner first.”

“Judah, you don’t have to buy me dinner.” she placed her head on his chest. “I make more than you, remember?”

“Well, you’ll have to buy new pillows, since you scratched them with your nails, so I figured I should be the one who pays next time.” he stated and caressed her head, making her purr.

“You’re the reason I destroyed my pillows. Perhaps I should remove the price from your salary.” she giggled. “Also, in case you were wondering, I’m on the pill.”

“I knew that.” she looked at him confused. “You shouldn’t let your assistant do your shopping. He abandons all your bags in front of your door and lets everything spill out of them. I have had to gather up your groceries off the floor 23 times since I came back and know your checklist by heart. I advice you to fire him.”

“I probably should. He’s a really bad assistant.” Princess Carolyn agreed.

“Princess Carolyn...” Judah said and looked towards her. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” she nodded and looked up to stare him in the eyes.

“When did you start feeling attracted to me?”

“Well, I think it was that time you came over to my house to bring me some paperwork and you played a bit with Ruthie.” Princess Carolyn responded immediately. “You were just so sweet with Ruthie. I’d never seen you like this and I just started seeing you in a different light.”

“Really? I expected it to be the first time you saw me wearing my biking suit.”

Princess Carolyn laughed. “I’m not that shallow, Judah.”

“I didn’t imply you’re shallow. But it would make sense for you to suddenly be attracted to me after many years of knowing each other, after seeing me in a different than usual and _very_ flattering outfit.” Judah added and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

“Well, obviously I started liking how you looked with your biking suit on after that, but my attraction was more emotional at first, you know?” she laughed a bit more.

“I know now.” Judah nodded and kissed her on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for making it this far! At least I won't be alone in hell!  
> Sarcastic comment aside, thank you so much for reading it! Leave kudos and a comment if you'd like! If you have any constructive critisism, it's more than welcome. I want to improve my writing and I know it's not that good right now.


End file.
